


A Red, White and Blue Birthday.

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward First Times, First Time, M/M, Slash, blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Phil's birthday, Steve likes him, bad advice is given gifts are forgotten and Steve gives himself to Phil as Captain America, all in all, its a great birthday. Its really sweet too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red, White and Blue Birthday.

"Keep your eyes open Agent, your birthdays coming up!" Clint announced playfully pointing at Coulson as they passed each other in the hallway.

Phil walking with a little more hop in his step, forty is a big birthday and honestly he couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be for it than with the Avengers.

"Always do!" he quipped back with a smile and wink, Clint making the corner as Phil walked into his office.

Closing the door, he turned around with the big pile of paperwork in his hands to find Steve sitting in the chair opposite of his waiting for him.

Steve stood and smiled widely at him.

"Hey Phil." Steve greeted cheerfully and waved, Coulson tried to keep his blush from rising.

"Hey, Cap. What can I do for you?" he replied and couldn't think of much else other than Steve's beautiful smile.

"I was just wondering," he trailed off and shuffled one foot on the floor, Phil gave him a curious look as he circled his desk setting down his work.

Steve cleared his throat and hesitated before he continued with his sentence.

"well, Tony gave me this new laptop and I cant for the life of me figure out how to use it. Would you mind showing me sometime? Maybe over coffee?" Steve asked and buried his hands in his pockets.

Phil looked at him a little confused as he sat down at his desk and folded his arms over the top.

"I could if you like but I imagine Mr. Stark would be better at that kind of thing." He replied and Steve bit his lip and shrugged, he had given it his best shot, he could have asked Tony to do it but he really just wanted to spend time with Phil.

"Oh, yeah I'll just ask Tony." He replied and Phil actually just looked up from behind all his paperwork and felt kind of bad for the suggestion.

Steve smiled weakly and turned to the door.

Phil thought maybe he had missed out on a good time with Steve, he briefly wondered why he had asked him instead of Tony in the first place.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Phil replied and Steve nodded as he left the room.

"Thanks, see you later Phil." And he was gone.

Phil sighed and looked at the closed door for a few moments, a lesser man may have slapped himself in his own face right about now. Not Agent Coulson.

OOO

"I guess he just doesn't like me." Steve blurted out as he looked at the ground.

Tony sitting on his couch wrapping a large box in duct tape as he listened.

"What exactly did you say?" he replied distractedly as he ripped the tape and started a new layer with clear packing tape instead, the slick kind.

"I told him I had a new laptop that I could use some help with, I asked him if he would help me out over coffee sometime." He replied and sat down next to Tony with a long sigh.

"And what did he say?" he asked as he pat down the tape.

"He said I should ask you, because you're better at that kind of thing." Steve replied and crossed his arms leaning back into the couch.

"For an agent he's pretty dense. I think you need to be a little more obvious with your approach." Tony replied switching his tape back to duct tape.

"But what if he doesn't like me that way? What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore." Steve replied and stared at the ground with a frown, Tony sighed in annoyance.

"Oh he likes you alright." Clint announced from behind them, Tony and Steve both turned to see him as he rounded the couch to sit down on a chair in the living room.

"Holy shit, where did you come from?" Tony asked a little surprised, Steve frowned at him for cussing.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is Agent Coulson definitely likes you. He adores you, he praises you." Clint replied animatedly, Steve blushing up to his ears. "I mean come on, he carries around Captain America trading cards, he has a life size poster of you in his room on the Hellicarrier, and have you seen him starring at your ass? He watched you sleep every night for two months..." Clint went on and on, when Tony finally cut him off.

"Okay, okay, we get the idea," Tony interrupted rudely and Clint glared at him. "hearing you talk about agent like that is like seeing my mother naked." Tony added and made a noise of disgust.

"You need to be upfront with him Steve, look him in the eyes and say 'Phil, I want you. Naked. Now.'" Clint said adamantly then grabbed a hand full of potato chips out of the bowl on the coffee table and started to eat them.

"Yeah and definitely wear your Capsicle costume." Tony quipped distractedly.

Clint nodded in success.

"I-I…" Steve stuttered in embarrassment and covered his face in his hands. "I cant." He finally finished in utter embarrassment.

"Who else in this room knows Agent Coulson better than me?" Clint replied and Tony rolled his eyes.

"I think you broke Spangles." Tony replied glancing at Steve whom had his face buried in his palms.

"Only trying to help, Coulson is never going to be the one to make the first move. Its unprofessional." He replied and Tony shrugged as he spun the box around wrapping more tape around it.

"That's a good point."

"What the HELL are you doing?" Clint asked in exasperation as he watched Tony waste tape.

"Agent's birthday, can't make it too easy on him…"

OOO

One week later the Avengers were busy decorating the main room for Phil Coulson's birthday.

Steve and Natasha were busy putting down the tablecloth a soft white that Pepper had purchased although Tony had adamantly suggested everything be Captain America themed.

Pepper thought that would only embarrass Phil and Steve and that likely had been Tony's intention all along.

"So, what did you get Phil for his birthday?" Natasha asked as she straightened out the table cloth.

"Nothing." He replied shamefully and looked at the ground.

"Steve, you need to get him a gift. Especially if you want to be more than just his friend." She scolded and shook her head, Steve winced.

"You know too?" He asked in exasperation.

"Everyone knows." She replied picking up another tablecloth and moving to another table to lay it on, Steve followed to help.

"Who told?" he asked as he fought the blush that was creeping up.

"You should've known better than to tell Tony anything you don't want everyone to know." Just then Pepper stalked by Tony trailing behind her.

"No Tony, I wont let you hang this banner." She said again Tony rolled his eyes and snatched it away from her.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked as he held it up with a question on his face, Natasha and Steve were both looking.

It read "Phuck me Phil Coulson –Captain America"

Natasha giggled against her better nature as Pepper ripped it back out of his hands and wadded it up in a ball.

Tony winked at Steve whom just looked at him in confusion, obviously not understanding the innuendo.

"What does that mean?" he asked Natasha as Pepper took off with it and Tony took off after her again.

"Trust me Steve, you don't want to know."

OOO

They waited inside with the lights off for Phil whom had been sent by Director Fury with a fake assignment to make sure no one was playing spin the bottle in the living room.

Phil had questioned him why he cared in the first place but found himself following orders anyway, he knew with that kind of assignment there must be something fishy going on.

Once he came inside and stepped foot into the pitch-black room, the lights turned on and everyone yelled surprise.

Scaring him half to death if he had been anyone else.

He knew there was something amuck just wasn't sure what until now, he smiled at his friends as they all circled him and gave him hugs and wished him happy birthday.

He barely registered the table full of gifts and the birthday cake before his eyes fell on Steve Rogers, dressed in a tux from head to toe.

If Phil didn't know any better he could've sworn he saw a halo around his blonde head, or was that just his hair?

Steve gave him an awkward and surprising hug before he pulled away.

"Happy Birthday Phil." He said and smiled.

"Thank you!" he replied but was soon being pulled in a hundred different directions. Honestly Steve was the only person Phil had any real desire to talk too.

The party went on later and later, Phil cut and ate the cake, he opened his presents trying not to notice the fact he didn't receive one from Steve or Captain America.

After a few more drinks and a couple hours or so Phil noticed the party had died down and lost count of how many people had actually bid farewell before leaving, Steve was nowhere to be seen.

Not long after that Phil found himself sitting alone on the couch, he emptied his glass then sat there staring at the walls.

Normally Phil would get up set his glass down and head home, tonight though was his fortieth birthday and if he was going to have a midlife crises it may as well be tonight.

He stood up and made a circle around the room, he didn't know why he was even playing with the idea that he could go up to Steve's room, let himself in and curl himself around that perfectly shaped sleeping body.

He wasn't even entertaining the thoughts of anything sexual at first, it had been innocent enough.

He simply wanted to be held on his birthday is that too much to ask?

He frowned at his own reflection in the glass, damn that was a good view of the city from here.

He thought of how much better it would be if he were watching Steve stand on the balcony outside maybe after a long exhausting day of fighting, facing away from him so he could admire his perfect backside.

Phil sighed wantonly and shook his head at himself, ignoring those kinds of thoughts were getting even harder tonight.

Phil straightened himself up and with determined steps made his way to the elevator.

He knows he should head to ground floor but he found himself hitting the button that had a tiny red, white and blue shield on it for the symbol.

He swallowed hard and prepared himself for the most foolish thing he's ever done.

OOO

Steve circled the room adjusting his gloves, feeling really silly wearing his Captain America uniform inside especially when there were no threats there to fight.

He sighed loudly and sat down on the bed and adjusted the gift bow he had tied neatly around his neck.

He watched the bedroom door nervously as he waited for Phil Coulson to eventually come home and find him in his room.

He brushed his hand over his hair to make sure it was still in place.

He cleared his throat then tried sitting with his legs crossed.

He thought he looked somewhat awkward like that and changed positions again so that his legs were crossed over the bed and his hands were folded over his lap. He sighed heavily and wondered if Phil always stayed out this late.

OOO

Phil noticed immediately that the room was empty and his spirits dropped, he didn't know where else Steve could be but it was as if his absence was a clear sign that what he was doing is madness and he should give it up now.

Phil checked the bathroom and living room for him but still couldn't find him, feeling really silly he eventually left the room and headed downstairs like he should've done all along.

OOO

Steve thought this position was probably a little overboard though he did want Phil to know his intentions right away, laying flat on his back with his knees bent and legs spread was probably taking it a little far.

Steve stared at the ceiling and thought briefly about what he was doing, this was crazy and completely out of character for him.

He shouldn't be here, he wished Phil had just gone with him to get some coffee like he asked, obviously Phil didn't like him like Clint had said he did, if so he would've said yes.

The bow was pushing it pretty far too.

Steve sat up quickly thinking he should probably get out of here as soon as he can before he makes a total fool of himself.

Knees still up and spread and his breath caught, his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment when the door opened and Phil stared back at him with the same look on his face Steve imagined he was wearing right now.

"Phil…"

"Steve…"

They stared at each other for a moment in silence, Phil's eyes wandered down from the bow that remained at Steve's neck down to where his legs were parted.

Phil almost immediately figured out what was going on, or at least what he hoped was going on.

Steve pulled his knees together at Phil's wandering eyes and his face went white.

"I-I'm so sorry, I'll leave right now." Steve stuttered and tried to get up.

"Steve wait, don't go." Phil finally said and stopped Steve with a steady hand in the middle of his chest.

Steve stopped and stared up at Phil, the only person that truly understood him, the person that worshipped him more than anyone else ever had.

Phil smiled softly at him and his hand moved up and stroked the bow softly before he full on grinned.

"Phil I..." Steve stuttered and shook his head, he blushed brightly and couldn't believe that he thought he could do this being sexy business without making a complete fool of himself.

Steve's breath quickened when Phil stepped closer and the door closed behind him.

"I-I like you so much, Phil, I guess I just wanted you to have a good birthday." He said and looked down ashamed, Phil smiled at him and touched him softly on the cheek.

"Steve, don't." Phil replied and Steve stared up at him with earnest eyes.

"I shouldn't have come.." Phil chuckled and lifted Steve's chin with his knuckles and really for the first time realized Captain America is really just a kid from Brooklyn.

He just wanted to please him.

"I went to your apartment before I came home." Phil replied trying to make him feel better, Steve stared back at him for a moment before he smiled timidly.

"You did?" he asked and couldn't keep from smiling.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see you, you cant imagine how surprised I am to see you here." Phil replied and Steve visibly relaxed in knowing that.

"Really?" he pressed unbelieving and Phil nodded.

Phil untied the bow from Steve's neck gently and pulled it away, Steve looked down a little embarrassed but also somewhat aroused.

"But I went looking for Steve Rogers, not Captain America." He replied softly and Steve looked him in the eyes but his question was cut off when Phil kissed him gently.

Steve reached up and rested his hand on Phil's neck and kissed him back, it had been a long time since he kissed anyone and he had never kissed a man before.

Phil pulled back too soon and Steve frowned.

"I'm not complaining, of course." Phil added a second later as his hand played circles around the star on Steve's chest.

Steve stood slowly and wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and pulled him flush against him.

Steve leant down to kiss him again and Phil wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed him back.

"I should have known better than listen to Clint and Tony." Steve said and smiled sideways, Phil chuckled and shook his head.

"They mean well I'm sure." Phil replied and his hands found their way to Steve's belt and unbuckled it slowly, Steve's breath hitched and the realization of what he was doing here hit him all at once. He was nervous and scared as all get out. Phil recognized the signs.

"We'll go slow…" Phil said softly and Steve nodded, he wanted to be with Phil but his virgin nerves were starting to kick in full swing.

Steve pressed down to kiss Phil again this time with more vigor than the first, earnest hands found their way to Phil's hips and he tugged him forward.

Phil moaned into the kiss and moved his hands up to Steve's chest unbuckling the snap around his neck.

Steve pulled back and looked Phil in the eyes biting his glove between his teeth and pulling it off slowly.

Phil licked his lips distractedly as he watched then reached for Steve's other hand copying him to take it off too.

Steve blushed but seemed to have gotten less nervous than he had been.

Phil gently eased his uniform off his broad shoulders and down his arms until the top half of it was hanging around his waist.

Steve's breath hitched when Phil's warm hands caressed his naked chest for the first time.

Steve's fingers went to Phil's tie and he untied it unsteadily with shaking eager fingers, Phil seeing Steve so disoriented in his Captain America costume made him grow even fonder of the young man.

Steve pulled the tie away then made work of Phil's shirt buttons, after a few frustrating moments Steve pulled the shirt over Phil's head instead taking his white undershirt with it.

A little surprised Phil looked up at Steve with his hair just perfectly disheveled.

Still he couldn't believe what was happening, but he wouldn't stop to think about that just now.

Steve kissed him hard on the mouth and wrapped a possessive hand around his waist and pulled him tight against himself until their bodies were meeting from top to bottom.

Steve's hands roamed down the smooth skin of Phil's back, small scars blemished his skin and one large one protruded out between his shoulder blades.

Steve traced it with sentiment and he kissed him long and steadily.

Phil pulled back slowly and looked Steve in the eyes.

"I had no idea.." Steve whispered and his hand laid flat over the surface of the scar the other hand moving to the scar on his chest. "I didn't know what happened until later, I should've been there to save you." he added a second later and buried his face in the bend of Phil's neck.

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault but Loki's." he said back and stroked the larger man comfortingly down the back.

"And the cards, I just let you down…" Steve replied, Phil pulled away and lifted his head up by the chin.

"Steve don't, you're a good, good man. You did nothing wrong." He replied and Steve nodded slowly and leant down to kiss him once again softly, his hands running warmly over his back to pull him into a tight embrace.

Phil gently pushed Steve back until he was sitting on the bed.

Steve stared up at him slightly confused Phil stroked his hair soothingly before he knelt down in front of him, Steve's breath hitched when Phil reached for the fly of his uniform.

"Is this alright? Tell me if you want me to stop." Phil said as he looked up into Steve's eyes, he didn't want to do anything Steve didn't want him to do.

"I trust you Phil, but you don't have to do this." Steve said quietly but Phil just shook his head and smiled before he reached in and pulled him out of his pants.

"I want to." He replied softly, Steve nodded his approval.

Steve blushed red but watched as Phil went down on him, one hand on Steve's knee the other holding him in place.

Steve started breathing heavily and parted his legs, he placed a hand on the back of Phil's head just softly, careful not to put any pressure on him, the other hand tangled in Phil's fingers that rested on his knee.

Phil thought momentarily working with one free hand could be difficult, but over all the gesture really was quite sweet.

Steve gave a lengthy moan then clamped his mouth shut cause he couldn't believe the filthy sounds he had begun to make.

Phil wasn't sure how long he had been down there but it didn't seem quite long enough before Steve was panting quite loudly while biting his bottom lip to keep from embarrassing himself any further.

Steve's hand twisted in his hair accidentally and his other hand squeezed his fingers, he was restraining himself quite impressively for a virgin.

Without warning Phil found himself swallowing, it really hadn't taken as long as he expected.

Phil felt accomplished when Steve couldn't hold it anymore and moaned loudly into the dark room, grateful they were at his place instead of Avengers Tower.

Phil pulled away slowly and found Steve blushing crimson even down to his chest and breathing heavily.

Steve's hand loosened its grip in his hair and he pet it softy.

"S-sorry…" Steve stuttered and licked his dry lips, Phil smiled kissing him on the hand that was still holding one of his.

"Its okay." He said back and hadn't thought about Steve losing control and hurting him, he hadn't thankfully but he could have just as easily.

"Phil, that was.. thank you…" Steve said and smiled timidly, Phil stood up and kind of wished he had been on the bed to do this instead of being on his knees.

Steve put himself away and blushed all over again his modesty suddenly coming back to him.

"Did you enjoy it?" Phil asked and Steve nodded immediately.

"I've never before but…Let me… for you.." Steve couldn't quite form the sentence he wanted too.

Phil shook his head and sat next to him on the bed.

"Its alright.."

He thought that was quite enough for Steve's first time.

"Its not." Steve said suddenly and turned to Phil to kiss him, Phil tried to avert it knowing what his mouth tasted like just now.

Steve didn't care, he plundered him anyways without hesitation.

Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against him.

They made out for a while, Phil was straining in his pants but tried to keep it to himself it would go away eventually and he could live with that.

That was until Steve pushed him back to lay on his back catching his head in one hand and softly laying it against the pillows, Steve moved over him and ran kisses down his chest and stomach, still not finished with him yet.

Phil forgot what it was like to be in his twenties until tonight.

Steve moved down and timidly ran his palm over the bulge in Phil's pants, Phil moaned quietly.

Steve turned to look him in his eyes with a question on his face.

"You don't have too." Phil said quietly and Steve continued anyways, unbuttoning Phil's pants carefully.

"Please, Phil?" He whispered back and how could Phil say no to that?

Steve pulled his pants down and blushed again, Phil was beginning to wonder if Steve could do anything without blushing first.

So innocent, so good and sweet. Phil didn't want to take that away from him, he couldn't.

Phil leant up and cupped Steve's face in his hands Steve moved up until they were laying level to one another and kissed Phil hard on the mouth.

When they parted Steve looked him in the eyes and Phil brushed his hair back, when Phil saw his face like this up close he had decided this was by far his favorite part of the evening.

They looked into one another's eyes for a while and Phil wrapped him up in his arms.

"Another time maybe." Phil whispered softly, Steve nodded quietly but looked a little disappointed.

"If that's really what you want?" Steve asked back and rubbed him slowly in his palm.

Phil shuddered and Steve could tell Phil really wasn't ready to call it a night, Steve wrapped him up in his large hand and stroked him lazily for a moment and was glad to be the one causing Phil to lose his breath this time.

Phil's hips involuntarily rolled up into Steve's palm, Phil bit his lip and couldn't deny that he really wanted this though he may regret it later.

"Then can I just…." Steve said quietly looking Phil in the eyes, Phil nodded up at him and his hands moved up to run down Steve's muscular back.

Steve stroked him faster and leant down to kiss him as he worked him over, Phil learned that Steve, like in other areas of his life, is a very fast learner.

After a few moments Phil shuddered and his hands ran hotly down the firm back beneath his palms.

He came over Steve's fingers and Steve stroked him slowly until he came down from his high and his breathing slowed, Steve moved down to kiss him on his now clammy neck and moved his hand off of him.

Phil vaguely hoped he didn't stain the Captain America uniform that was still dangling from Steve's waist.

"You're so handsome." Steve gasped against his neck then kissed him again.

"You didn't have to do that." Phil whispered back and Steve leant up on his elbow to see him face to face.

"A simple thank you will suffice." Steve replied and grinned widely down at him, Phil thought Captain America never looked as good in his posters as Steve Rogers looked right now, hair disheveled and skin glistening in the dimly lit room.

"I want you to know, what we just didn't, it wasn't just sex…. Not for me." Phil said and Steve frowned momentarily but with his clean hand stroked Phil's jaw with his fingers lovingly.

"I know, it wasn't to me either." He replied and Phil looked at him a little surprised.

"I haven't done anything like that in years, I wanted to wait for the right person." Phil added he wanted to make sure Steve understood where he was coming from.

"Me too, it should be something special." He replied and was beginning to wonder if maybe Phil was trying to softly admit it was a mistake to do what they just did.

"You're that special person, Its always been you, Steve. Always." Phil stroked his face softly in admiration. Steve smiled softly and kissed him on the cheek then chin.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to catch up." Steve replied and chuckled softly.

Phil shook his head and pulled his head down tight against his chest.

"Better late than never." Phil replied and kissed him on the top of his head.

They laid there momentarily until they became still and languid Steve pulled away slowly and got up from the bed to get cleaned up before he fell asleep.

Phil followed him into the bathroom quietly and did the same.

Phil was done first and changed into his pajamas and crawled back into bed, granting Steve some privacy to pry off his skintight uniform.

Phil snuggled into the pillows, soon the door creaked open and Phil paid little attention until the bed dipped down behind him and Steve slipped beneath the covers, two large arms wrapping around Phil and holding him close.

"Thanks." Steve muttered quietly against his neck, Steve knew Phil noticed his nerves and hadn't said anything. Phil smiled softly and tangled his fingers with Steve's.

"No, thank you Steve, this is by far my favorite birthday gift." Phil replied and let his groggy eyes slip closed.

Steve nudged his chin into the bend of Phil's neck and kissed it softly.

"Just curious, did Clint give you the idea to wait for me here?" Phil asked and Steve hesitated.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Phil asked and tilted his head back just slightly, Steve looked down at him.

"Well, his advice was he wanted me to say. 'Phil, I want you, naked, now.'" Steve replied and the blush came rushing back. "I-I just couldn't do that…"

Phil smiled and shook his head.

"Well, that probably would've worked." He said back and laid his head back down on the pillow, Steve laughed and relaxed back against him.

"Well I'll be damned." Steve replied and Phil was a little surprised that he had cursed.

"Of course, you could've just asked me out." Phil replied, Steve shook his head against him.

"I did."

"When?" he asked scandalized, surely he would remember if that had happened.

"I asked you out to coffee, I said to help with my computer but I had planned to forget to bring it anyway." Steve replied and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess I was just in disbelief, I'd say yes now." Phil replied and silently scolded himself for his foolishness.

"Well would you like to get some coffee with me in the morning then?" Steve asked quietly and Phil smiled.

"I would love to."

"It's a date." Steve said back and squeezed Phil gently against him again.

"Yeah, it's a date."

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> a little fluff fic I rewrote, it's a little angsty in that one part but over all fluffy now with added sexy times. I felt like it carried a little more emotion this time around….. yeah.. I need a new project.


End file.
